Changed My Mind
by ObscureEnough
Summary: He used to want hazel eyes, but now he's changed his eyes. Slash.
1. Angelus

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

A/N: This is my first attempt at slash. Not sure if I will do more, but here it goes.

* * *

><p>Xander walked in the door, tired from the long day of school and research. The Judge might be assembled at any time, Buffy was upset, and Angel was AWOL. He had secured a way to deal with the Judge, but it wouldn't actually happen until tomorrow, and there was still so much in the air. He sighed.<p>

His father heard Xander come in, and turned to look him over. "Your school counsellor's here, boy. Waiting in your bedroom. You better not bring anything down on us, you hear?" Tony demanded.

Xander's eyes went wide. He was absolutely sure that whoever was upstairs wasn't the school counsellor. "Uh, do you know which one?" he asked.

"Mr Angelopolous, I think. Some Greek name. Whatever. You get upstairs and deal with it, you hear?" he demanded.

Xander nodded, and headed up the stairs. He was pretty sure it was going to be Angel, but couldn't figure out what the vampire was doing at his house. He entered his room to find Angel poking around at his desk. Quickly checking the hall, Xander closed his door, and turned to face the other man. "What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

Angel shrugged. "There's always something wrong, now isn't there," he considered as he walked towards Xander. "The Judge could be fully assembled. That's wrong, isn't it?"

"The Judge is assembled?" Xander squeaked. "We have to do something."

"I said he could be assembled. I don't know for sure. But that would be something … not right, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Xander frowned. "Why are you here, anyway. Shouldn't you be telling this to Buffy?" he scowled.

"No, I don't have anything for Buffy at the moment. Maybe later," he shrugged.

Xander eyed the larger man doubtfully. He had continued to walk towards him, and now Angel was right in front of him, mere inches away. "I repeat: Why are you here?"

"There's something I have to do," Angel growled, and the sound seemed to curl in the base of Xander's stomach.

"So do it," Xander instructed, "and … and go."

Angel smirked. "Okay." With that, he planted his hands either side of Xander's head, and leaned in nibble at Xander's neck. Startled, Xander tried to push the other man away, but he was simply too large. Failing that, he tried to slide out to one side, but Angel prevented that by leaning in and pushing the teen into the wall. Xander squirmed, but nothing could stop Angel from his self-ordained task of nibbling a trail up Xander's neck. Already Xander was panting, and his heart was racing, and he told himself it was fear and anger.

"Angel, what the hell?" he hissed.

Angel reached his ear, and proceeded to nibble and suck on the delicate appendage. "I've watched you, Xander," he whispered. "For a year now. I know your type."

"Yeah," Xander muttered. "Girls. Not guys."

Angel chuckled, and Xander told himself that it was anger that caused that squirming feeling in his stomach. "No, Xander. What you seek is strength. You know it when you see it, and you want it."

"Yeah, well, that may be, but it's _girls_ I want. Strong _girls_. Like Cordy, like your girlfriend," he added desperately, as Angel progressed along his jawline. He tried to jerk his head out of the way, but Angel simply pushed him into position, and continued.

"I had a change of mind," Angel smirked over Xander's open mouth, before catching the younger man in a kiss.

All thoughts Xander had had about fighting dissolved with that kiss, and he moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed. As Angel's tongue investigated the inside of his mouth, Xander's hands drifted down to settle on Angel's hips. Eventually, Angel pulled back, allowing Xander to catch his breath. "Angel," he tried again, "what the hell?"

"I changed my mind," he repeated, smirking. "I tired of hazel eyes, and decided I preferred brown ones."

"Buffy is going to kick my ass," Xander whispered, trying to figure out why he wasn't even arguing over the real problem of gender.

"You're mine," Angel growled, and, again, the sound went straight to his belly. "No one touches what's mine." To prove the statement, Angel fisted a hand in Xander's hair, and kissed him hard. Xander moaned again, louder, and slid his arms around Angel's waist, grabbing handfuls of the man's undershirt.

Suddenly Xander found himself pulled away from the wall, and being walked backwards towards … somewhere. It wasn't long before he found himself falling backwards onto his bed. He gasped at the impact, and then blushed to find himself manhandled up the bed, but any further thoughts were sidetracked by Angel's mouth on his neck, and Angel's cool, large hand sliding under his shirt, pushing it up. All he seemed to be capable of was resting his hands on the larger man's biceps, and going along for the ride.

Angel's dull human teeth gnawed on his collarbone and his shirt was pushed higher, then the vampire shifted downwards to take a nipple into his mouth. Xander gasped at the sensation, and writhed, pushing his chest up into Angel's mouth. Angel's hand, now free, wandered down to caress the hard bulge in Xander's pants. Xander moaned loudly, and arched up into the caress.

"Take your pants off," Angel growled, and Xander brought shaking hands to his belt to disrobe. With some work, he managed to push his khakis down, then realised he still had his shoes and socks on. Flustered, he ended up scraping the heels on the end of his bed, as he couldn't get one foot to the other to toe off the shoes with Angel's legs in the road. Once the shoes were off, he wriggled until his pants were down far enough to kick off. Angel's hand, which had moved back up to Xander's ribs during his struggles, returned to fondle his crotch. Feeling the fabric, Angel tugged at them and muttered, "These too."

Without even a thought of protest, Xander managed to remove the boxers, and kicked them over to join his pants, then groaned when the large hand took hold of his cock. Stroking firmly, Angel began to nibble his way down Xander's body. He continued until he reached Xander's groin, when he took one of Xander's balls into his mouth, and sucked.

Xander grabbed fistfuls of sheets, and arched up. Angel repeated the manoeuvre with the other ball, and Xander whimpered. Releasing the ball, Angel then proceeded to lick a broad swathe up the underside of Xander's cock, to then take the head in his mouth. After a thorough suck, he released it with a pop. Raising his head to catch Xander's eye, he commanded, "Shirt: off."

Xander looked down at the man holding his cock in one hand, possibly ready to do something even more mindblowing than he already had, and quickly shucked his shirt to lay naked beneath the vampire. He was rewarded with a smirk, and then Angel took the whole of his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Xander ground out, arching up. Again he grabbed great handfuls of sheets, trying anything to not come, but, too soon, it happened. With possibly the best orgasm ever, Xander ejaculated into Angel's mouth. It took several minutes for Xander to calm down enough for coherent speech.

"Shit," he muttered. "Sorry. I, I didn't even..."

"Don't worry about it," Angel murmured, nuzzling Xander's neck. "I wanted that to happen. Get it out of the way, so you can enjoy the next part longer."

"There's a next part?" he wondered.

"Of course," Angel smirked. "We're going to be at this all night."

Xander shifted, and glanced at the closed door. "But -" he whispered.

Angel moved suddenly, so that he was over Xander, golden eyes glaring down into brown. "You're mine," he growled. "You don't have to worry about that bastard ever again."

A sudden thought occurred to Xander, and his mouth seemed to dry up. "Angel?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, boy?" the vampire drawled, smirking.

"It is you, isn't it?"

"Of course it's me," he replied, working his way back down to Xander's neck, his hand stroking from the younger man's thigh up to his chest.

Xander could feel his thoughts clouding with lust again, but tried to keep going. "It's... Your soul... Everything's good?" he panted.

Angel chuckled darkly, before nipping hard at Xander's throat and thrusting against his groin. "Everything's great," he assured.

Xander sighed at that, and let his head drop back. He put his hands on Angel's shoulders, and realised the man was still fully dressed, jacket and all. He pushed at the jacket, and Angel shifted so that Xander could push it all the way off. Working together, they quickly divested Angel of all his clothes, and Xander let his hands roam, wondering, over Angel's pale body.

Angel shifted again, and cupped Xander's face before kissing him. Xander opened his mouth, and their tongues tangled in a heated kiss, while Angel slid a hand down to spread Xander's legs. The other hand found his jacket, and retrieved a tube which he then opened. Xander was so engrossed in the kiss, and the movements of his own hands that he didn't notice what Angel was doing until something cool and wet rubbed over his tight hole.

"What?" Angel asked. "You didn't think it was going to end there, did you?"

"No," Xander agreed nervously. "It's just that, well..."

"You're a virgin," Angel nodded. "You think I don't know that? I know what I'm doing, okay? Just relax, and I'll make it good. It's been so long since I've been in a hot, tight ass," he growled. "You're my boy, aren't you?" he continued, murmuring the words right over Xander's open mouth.

"Yeah," Xander murmured, reaching up for the kiss.

Angel broke the kiss, hovering just above the boy's mouth. "You're my boy, and you want this."

"Yeah," he breathed, and welcomed the man's mouth as he dropped back down.

Angel kept the kiss going, and ground his cock against Xander's as he slowly broached Xander's opening. Working smoothly, he inserted first one, then two thick fingers, working to loosen the muscle. He listened, pleased, as Xander moaned and writhed beneath him. A third finger was worked in, and he crooked his fingers, searching for the node. He knew as soon as he had found it when Xander yelped and bucked against him. Soon Angel was pleased enough with his work to pull out, to Xander's whining displeasure.

Angel shushed the younger man, and hooked Xander's legs over his broad shoulders. "This is your first time, and it will hurt, but not too much. You're strong, Xander," he purred. "I know just how strong you are." With that, he pushed past the guardian muscle.

Xander jerked and hissed, clawing at the bedsheets.

"Grab my wrists, boy," Angel growled. "You won't hurt me. I want to feel it."

With an effort, Xander released the sheets, and wrapped his hands around Angel's wrists as the older man held his hips. Catching Xander's gaze, he slowly pushed further into his body. Xander panted with the pain, and the effort to stay still. Finally, Angel was fully sheathed, and growled his pleasure, eyes flashing gold. Slowly, Xander relaxed, his body stretching to accommodate Angel's girth, then he began to twitch. Angel waited for Xander to whine again before he moved, withdrawing and plunging smoothly back in. He kept up a smooth rhythm, shifting slightly until Xander again bucked and yelped as he hit the prostate. Smirking, he increased his pace, ensuring he hit that particular spot far more than he didn't.

Angel watched as his boy lost himself utterly in sensation, writhing, moaning, crying out without any consideration for who might be listening. Not even the sound of Xander's father calling out from downstairs seemed to pierce the fog surrounding him, and Angel grinned to see it.

Knowing his own end was close, Angel allowed Xander's legs to drop off his shoulders, and leaned close over him. Xander quickly wrapped his legs around Angel's waist, and his arms around Angel's shoulders, pulling him closer. Angel complied by laying on top of the smaller man, and again nipping at his neck. Angel reached between them and began stroking Xander's cock, even as he felt his fangs drop, and his brow ridges form. He let his ears fill with the sounds of Xander's need, and his nose with Xander's desire, and scraped his needle-sharp fangs over Xander's tender skin.

Panting unneeded breaths, he suddenly struck, driving his fangs deep. Xander screamed as he spurted over Angel's hand, and his legs jerked, pulling the larger man almost unbearably close. Hot, sweet blood in his mouth, and a spasming body clutching at his cock, Angel roared, and shot his lukewarm come inside his boy.

Hearing thunderous steps on the stairs, Angel laved Xander's neck to seal the wound. Blinking vaguely, Xander looked around, but was still too far gone to make sense of what he could hear. When Tony Harris began to pound on the door, Xander tried to get up, but Angel was still on top of him, and pushed him back. Pulling out of Xander's body, Angel made no more preparation than that to meet Xander's father.

Naked, his cock still semi-hard, and dripping with come, Angel threw open the door. "What?" he demanded.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the man screamed.

Angel looked down at his body, then up to the drunken excuse for a father, and smirked. "I'd think that was pretty obvious," he sneered.

"You fucking faggot!" the other man shouted.

"Fucking? Hell, yeah. Faggot? I think that's a little too limiting. I fuck men and women." He looked the other man up and down. "I do have standards, though. Xander meets them, but there's no way in hell you'd ever do that."

Lost for words, Tony Harris hauled back and struck out at Angel. The vampire caught the fist, and slowly began to squeeze. "Let me just make one thing clear. Xander is mine. I do with him whatever the fuck I want. You do nothing with him. Got that?"

Tony whimpered and sagged to his knees.

"I asked a question," Angel growled.

"Yeah," Tony gasped. "Yeah, got it."

That done, Angel released the well-bruised fist, and kicked the other man so hard he flew down stairs to lie in a heap on the floor. "Good," he muttered as he went back into the room. Kicking the door shut, he returned to the bed, and his blood-hot lover. Taking note of Xander's worried expression, Angel laid himself on top of the other man, sliding between splayed legs, and set about worrying the new wound with his blunt human teeth.

Xander gasped, and clutched at Angel's biceps. He could feel conscious thought fading, but knew he had to get something out fast. "Angel?" he whimpered. "Angelus?" he tried again. That name earned him a hard nip to the wound, which caused him to groan and thrust up against the other man.

Angelus chuckled, and raised himself up to look the teen in the eyes. "Finally got it, did you?"

"How?" Xander breathed.

"Doesn't matter how. All that matters is that I'm here, now," he growled. "All me, all the time."

"Buffy?"

Angelus snorted. "Like I care about that slut? Angel thought she was all that, but I know what I want, and it's you."

"What are you going to do with me?"

Angelus growled deep in his throat, and pushed himself up further to gaze down at Xander's body. "I rather thought I'd given you a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with you."

"You just want to ..." he blushed, "well, you know." He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Fuck you through the mattress?" Angelus asked, grinning. "Hells yeah," he growled up against Xander's throat. "You're mine, boy, for as long as I want you."

"And the others?" Xander whispered, dreading the answer.

"Not interested. Don't want the girls, the Watcher's too old, and the wolf's too small. Well," he added thoughtfully, "Willow and Cordelia could be interesting, but either of them'd take too much of my time right now. I'm going to be too busy fucking you to waste time with either of them," he decided, slipping a hand between them as he returned attention to Xander's neck and ear.

Xander's breath hitched as Angelus began working on his cock again. "So... Uh..."

"You're not through the mattress yet," Angelus whispered into his ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Xander shuddered, and pushed into the other man's hand. Thought fled once more, and he drew his nails firmly over Angelus' back. A final thought flitted through Xander's mind that he could be there a while. He sighed, grinned, and arched his body against Angelus's. Hells yeah.


	2. Regina

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

A/N: Turns out it wasn't finished. I've started another chapter after this, but don't know when I'll be updating next. Expect this to be slow.

A/N2: Just in case you hadn't realised by now, this involves Angelus, not Angel. As I realise some people have a problem with this, here are the _WARNINGS_: character death, violence, AU and crudity.

* * *

><p>Xander woke to a comfortable weight pinning him to the bed. As he woke further, he became aware of a desperate need to relieve himself, and the comfortable weight became an unpleasant bar holding him back from his relief. He began to push at the weight, but instead of shifting it off him, it moved further onto him, and he heard a growl coming from the vicinity of his neck, and he remembered where exactly he was, with whom, and what they had done. Didn't help the painful fullness in his bladder though.<p>

Pushing futilely at Angelus' hip, he muttered, "Bathroom. Need to go."

Angelus rolled off him, and glared at him through barely opened eyelids. "Go. Come back."

Xander didn't even bother rolling his eyes as he stumbled out to the bathroom, tossing the door closed. He didn't even realise he was still naked until he was washing his hands. He looked down, and simply shook his head. He looked in the mirror, and noticed the shadows under his eyes. Well, it had been a long (oh, so long) night. Looking further, he noticed the bite mark on his neck. He stroked the scar, and his breath hitched as he felt sensation zing straight to his groin. He gulped and dropped his hand to rest on his collarbone. He took a deep breath, and stepped back as far as he could, so he could see more of himself in the small mirror. He tilted his head. He couldn't see everything, but he could see enough. He touched the finger-shaped bruises that curled around his hips, pushing hard enough to prompt memories, but not to hurt. He huffed a little, amused at his reaction – already he was half hard.

Looking further down his body, Xander saw another set of fang marks on his inner thigh. He remembered getting that bite, too. A little something to add to the blow job, Angelus had said. How the hell biting someone was supposed to get them hard, he didn't know, but it worked. Merciful Zeus, how it worked. He gave a silly grin as he ghosted his fingers over the bite mark, and moaned softly, then stiffened when he felt fingers slide over his hips to settle on the bruises sitting there.

"You wouldn't be starting without me, now would you, boy?" Angelus growled into his ear, completing the progress of his erection. "One might consider that rude."

"Not rude," Xander whispered. "How could I not get excited looking at what you've done to me. So it's all your fault, isn't it?"

Angelus chuckled, a dirty sound that made Xander groan. "Well," he considered, "if you put it that way …" he grasped Xander's cock in his hand, "I suppose I should do something to help you with it, then, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Xander sighed. "Would be good." He stared, fascinated, into the mirror, watching as invisible hands manipulated his body. It was amazing to feel those hands, to watch his body react, but to see no cause for those reactions in the mirror. He let his eyes close as his head dropped back onto the larger man's shoulder, and forgot everything but the feel of his lover. He rocked back against the large cock he'd had inside him several times already over the last number of hours, and smirked at the knowledge it would be inside him again in the not-too-distant future.

Angelus pushed his shoulders forward. "Hold on, boy," he instructed, "you're going to need it."

Xander groped for the bathroom sink, and grabbed it with both hands as he ground his hips back against Angelus. He flicked a glance up at the mirror, but, as expected, he could see nothing behind him. He grinned, then moaned deeply as something cold, thick, and slick pressed against his entrance. "Fuck," he drawled as he realised that Angelus wasn't even going to pretend to ready him. Angelus' cock burned as it pushed all the way inside in one smooth, if slow, manoeuvre, His hands clenched on the sink, and he panted and fought to relax against the intrusion, the weight of Angelus head resting against between his shoulder-blades, centring him. Soon, though, the burn turned into need, and he whined and rocked back against the larger man, trying to get him to move. He felt the scrape of needle-sharp teeth against the skin of his shoulder, and a huff of laughter, and he rocked back again.

"My perfect boy," Angelus growled softly, then pulled out before slamming back into the younger man again. When Xander stretched and groaned, he repeated the movement. Xander dropped his head down, and flexed his shoulders. Angelus leaned forward and nipped the other man's shoulder, then slid his arm around Xander's waist, and went to work in earnest. Soon, the room filled with the sounds of hard-meeting flesh, grunts and moans. Angelus covered the younger man with his body, sometimes forcing Xander to his toes with a hard thrust, but he managed to meet every thrust with one of his own, exciting the vampire with his own passion.

Angelus was growling fairly constantly, and nipping at the human's shoulder and neck. He had determined to allow the boy to mature some more before turning him, but it was becoming harder to control the urge to just take him, and make him into a lover that could match him at every turn. Just a boy, barely more than a virgin, and he was already intoxicating enough to distract the vampire from surely more important things, had even all but gained an oath to leave the boy's friends alone. Angelus' orgasm surprised him, and he howled his completion, then sank his fangs deep into the boy's throat. Xander gave a hoarse yell, and came, heedless, all over the bathroom sink. Even as the last of his come dribbled from his spent cock, Xander could feel the life flowing from the hole in his neck as his lover drained him, but he was already beyond the ability to care. Eyes closed, he sagged back against the cool, hard body behind him. When a bleeding wrist was presented to his mouth, he swallowed automatically, unknowingly, and died, still impaled on his lover's cock.

* * *

><p>Angelus was not in the room when Xander's eyes flew open, briefly, glowing an arcane green, while his body jerked and thrashed on the bed. He was too busy, enjoying himself elsewhere, since it was too early for the young man to be rising yet.<p>

And he didn't rise just then. Instead, his eyes fluttered closed once more, as his body sagged, lifeless, back down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes flew open, and the lithe body flowed into a seated position. He looked around, and snuffed the air, before focussing on the woman bundled into a corner of the room. She whimpered when she found his attention on her, but didn't do anything else. She looked almost broken, though she appeared physically unharmed. He ignored her, and turned his gaze to the door.<p>

Xander found Angelus showering off the detritus from his playtime with the senior Mr Harris, and slipped in behind him, wrapping strong arms around his lover.

Delighted by the presence of his newly-risen Childe, Angelus turned, grabbed Xander, and pushed him into the shower wall, kissing him deep and hard. Startled, he drew back and frowned at the teen. "You haven't fed yet," he growled.

Xander pushed back at Angelus, unexpectedly strong. "That was the Mother," he explained. "She did birth the cub, but that is about the only good thing she did. I am still deciding if it is enough to let her live."

Angelus scowled. "What the hell are ye on about, Childe?" he demanded. "She is food, nae more, nae less."

Xander pushed back against Angelus, thrusting him out of the shower, to stumble and land awkwardly on the floor. "She is the Mother," he repeated, growling. "She was queen of her pack. And if I decide she was a bad queen, I will end her, so that she does not ruin another pack. You do not have a say on Mothers and Queens."

Angelus picked himself up off the floor, growling, game face showing. "You dare defy me, Childe? Need I school ye so soon?"

Xander lowered his head, and hissed. "I am Queen of Queens. You do not speak to me on this, male," he sneered.

Angelus roared, and leapt towards the teen, who leapt to meet him, claws extended. They crashed together in bathroom, Xander's momentum pushing them back towards the door. He reared back, and slashed down across Angelus' chest, pulling a great yell from the older demon. Angelus swung wildly, and knocked Xander into, and through the wall. Xander rolled to his hands and feet, then leapt, snarling, back into the room.

Angelus was more prepared this time, and sprang up to catch the boy and flip them so that they landed with Xander on the bottom, on his back. Xander bucked, but it wasn't enough, so he tried again, twisting and snarling. This time, he managed to dislodge Angelus long enough to roll out, kicking out at the larger man as he did so. Angelus reached for Xander, but the younger man was already out of reach, momentarily, anyway. And then he was back, his fists twin pile-drivers sinking into Angelus' belly and chest. Angelus lay, stunned, for a fateful few seconds as Xander straddled his waist and pummelled his face before grabbing a handful of hair and dragging Angelus' head up and back, exposing the pale column of his throat. The older man began to stir, but only had time to grab Xander's shoulders in a crushing grip even as Xander sank curved canines into his throat.

Angelus struggled, pushing against the smaller man, but nothing could dislodge the long fangs from his throat. All too soon, by his reckoning, he had to give up. His hands slipped in a loose grip to Xander's upper arms, and he let his head relax into Xander's hold. Xander maintained his hold on the vampire for a few moments longer, then withdrew, lapping at the rich, cold blood. He then nuzzled the vampire's neck affectionately before raising his head and letting off a long, high-pitched, yelping laugh.

Angelus eyed the boy warily, noticing only now the uncanny green glow to his eyes, instead of the proper yellow of a vampire's eyes. He looked up at the boy through his eyelashes. "Xander?" he tried softly.

The boy tilted his head and considered the vampire beneath him. "Angelus?" he replied.

"What are you?" Angelus asked warily. Certainly the boy had a vampire's brow ridges, but the eyes were wrong, nor could any newly-risen Childe deny their Sire, let alone best them in a fight. Size had nothing to do with it – Darla had had him well in hand when he was a newborn. It just … didn't happen.

"Yours, Angelus," Xander smiled. "Mate, Childe, I'm yours." He shifted and slid down Angelus' body, trapping his cock under his butt. When Angelus looked up, he saw that Xander's eyes were now back to their normal brown, but the pupils were wide and dark – the boy was obviously up for the next part of their evening. He shifted again, rolling his hips against the older vampire, and again nuzzled Angelus' throat. "Yours, Angelus. All yours, always yours, as you are always mine. Mate. Mine." He growled, and nipped at his throat. "No more Slayer, no others, you're mine, and I'm yours." He growled again, and dragged sharp fangs across Angelus throat. "Want you."

Angelus was beyond puzzled now. He had been beaten by his new Childe, and they were going to have sex, but it still seemed like he was topping. Or … something. Another firm nip, and another growl made up his mind for him, and he quickly bit his finger and began to prepare Xander's hole. The boy's rumbling moan was proof enough of his approval, and Angelus worked quickly to loosen him sufficiently. As soon as he judged Xander was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and grabbed hold of his cock as Xander shifted to mount him.

Xander growled as he worked his way onto Angelus' cock, but it sounded a very happy growl to the vampire. As soon as he was fully seated, Xander raised his head, and opened glowing green eyes. "My Angelus," he growled, and took his mouth in a sharp-fanged kiss, nicking the inside of his lips, and sucking on the shed blood before delving deep into the cool interior and he began to ride the older man. Angelus wrapped his hands around Xander's hips, not controlling, not guiding, simply holding, feeling as the wild thing under his fingers bucked and ground, tossing his head back in a long, high, laughing call.

It was over all too soon, and Angelus was taken by the wild thing in his arms and on his cock, and even the giggling laugh was erotic when it was tied to that gloriously tight hole that was grabbing him, milking him, even as he was splattered by cool come of his lover and Childe, and long fangs slid once again into his neck even as he bit deep into Xander's, and he roared.

* * *

><p>Angelus eyed his newest Childe warily. Less than twenty-four hours old, and he had walked straight past his first meal simply because she had been his mother in life. Then he had fought with his Sire, won, and then completely dominated him. This was behaviour that was so completely unnatural as to be absolutely unheard of. It took decades, centuries even, for Childer to be able to even stand up to their Sire. It wasn't possible to be able to do this so soon. And here he was, having cleaned both of them and now getting ready to go out.<p>

"What are you?" Angelus asked carefully. "You're not … an ordinary vampire."

Xander smirked. "Ya think?" He led the way into his bedroom to find some clothes. His mother huddled in the corner as he stood, naked, pawing through the drawer for something appropriate. "You really should have discovered if the mortal you wanted wasn't already host to something … more."

"Host?" Angelus asked, becoming worried.

Xander glanced up, smirking. He pulled out a pair of worn and faded jeans and a plain tee. "Host." He pulled the jeans on, then looked over to his mother. "You stink," he informed her baldly. "Clean yourself up."

* * *

><p>Angelus watched the creature slinking gracefully ahead of him. Xander … or whatever he … she … was, was leading them to the school. Now, Angelus had had plans that had involved the school, but he had a very clear feeling that whatever plans he'd originally had were now defunct. Even if he hadn't promised to leave his friends alone, a promise the boy had extracted, somehow, mid-coitus, he was still certain said plans had gone by the wayside now.<p>

Xander looked around the library. They were all there, including the newest male, who was courting the red-haired beta. The blonde junior queen jumped up, frowning, and raced forward, towards them. Xander remembered that she had wanted this male, and stepped in front of her, blocking her way to him. When she attempted to dodge around him, he shifted, and then again when she dodged the other way. Finally, she stopped, and glared up at him.

"Xander, I'm glad to see you, but I really need to talk to Angel," Buffy scowled.

"No, you don't," Xander shook his head.

"Uh, yeah," Buffy argued, "yeah, I do."

"No, Buffy," Xander countered, talking as if to a child. "Angel is not yours any more. He is mine, my Mate. You need to look elsewhere for a Mate."

Buffy flinched back, and gasped, as if slapped, but then rallied, and donned a mulish expression. "What the hell do you think you're talking about, Xander?" she demanded. "Angel is _my_ boyfriend. Now step aside before I _put_ you aside."

Xander stood, relaxed, before the Slayer. "No," he answered simply.

Buffy screamed in rage as she flew at the young vampire. Xander snarled, and flashed into game face as caught Buffy's fist in his much larger hand. Buffy looked into the glowing green eyes, and all her fury left her as she pulled back. Angel looked on, astounded, at the fear rolling off his ex-girlfriend as she gaped at his odd Childe. He looked around, and notice that Willow and Giles, both, wore similar expressions, while the Oz and Cordelia simply looked on in wary shock.

Willow shrank back, whimpering, into Oz's arms, while Giles clenched his jaw, and came forward to stand near Buffy.

"What have you done," Giles demanded of Angel.

Angelus shook his head. "I just turned him," he shrugged. "I didn't make him into that."

"You turned him?" Buffy and Giles demanded in unison.

Angelus sighed. "I lost my soul, okay? Bunny, here, fucked it right out of me, at which point I decided that I'd rather have the boy. We fucked – best sex I've had in a long time," he added gleefully, "and then I accidentally turned him. But I didn't make him into that," he added definitely.

Giles looked at the young … vampire, and swallowed. "I … I thought you'd gone," he whispered harshly.

"What?" Angelus demanded. "What is he?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "I told you already. I'm the Queen of Queens. I am Primal. When you turned him, you released me. The demon tried to take over, but I am stronger. I have lived for aeons, travelling from being to being, usually in my hyenas, but sometimes in my worshippers. When one summoned me into the body of this boy, I decided that I liked the host, so I stayed. I bided my time, and hid in the back of his mind, watching and waiting until I should be released." He turned back to his lover. "Thank you for that, by the way."

Giles glanced at the others before looking back to the young man he had considered a son. "So … so, if I may ask, what are you?"

Xander grimaced. "I am … a form of a vampire. I was turned by a blood ritual, just like any other vampire, but I am in charge, not some weakling blood demon."

"And, and Xander?" Giles began. "I, I know that sometimes vampires act like their, their hosts."

"You want to know if you will see me acting like the host," Xander prompted. "Or if, instead, I will be like I was last time?" He stepped forward, focussing on Buffy. He lifted her chin with his finger, and looked into her eyes. "I am different, now." He released Buffy, and moved on to Willow, glancing at Oz as he did so. He patted her cheek. "You are my pack, now. You may be a beta, but you are still one of mine. And this male," he added, glancing again at Oz, "needs to earn his place as your mate."

"Earn his place?" Buffy demanded. "No. You can't just walk in here and start making rules. You, you … God, I don't know what's going on! And you!" she added, whirling on Angelus. "You're … you're evil again. I -" she sobbed, then fled the library.

"That true?" Cordy frowned. "You're evil, now?" When Angelus merely smirked in answer, she turned on Xander. "And you," she turned to Xander, scowling fiercely. "How could you? You know what I mean," she added, glancing at the others, a faint blush touching her cheekbones.

Xander smirked. "How could I … what? Betray you? You wouldn't even acknowledge me amongst my friends. Angelus came to my house and … he was persuasive."

"Wait," Willow said faintly, coming out of her daze. "What's this about Xander and Cordy?"

"Oh, yeah," Cordy sneered. "You would pick up on that, wouldn't you?"

"You were dating Cordy?" Willow demanded.

Xander let his head drop to his chest for a moment. "Willow, I've acknowledged that I'm a Primal possessing the dead body of your best friend from early childhood, and your primary concern is that I might have been dating Cordelia?"

"Well, but, it, it's Cordy?" Willow shrieked. "We hate Cordy, remember? Remember the 'We Hate Cordelia Chase Club?' You were treasurer! How could you date her?"

Xander sighed, and stepped back into his lover's embrace, cherishing the feel of Angelus' arms sliding around his waist. "And this would be why you are a beta and the other two are alphas," Xander decided. "You have power within you, but you need to be able to move past this kind of pettiness. For some unknown reason, Cordelia and I are sexually compatible. Maybe it's her aggression," Xander frowned thoughtfully as he drew Angelus' head down to his neck. "My Mate was certainly aggressive," he all but purred.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we could please… We need to know what is going to happen. If, if Angel has, as he has said, lost his soul, and, and you are now a vampire, or at least a kind of vampire, we, we need to know what it is that you are planning here, now, with us."

"I am planning to rule my pack," Xander announced.


End file.
